<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Crowley. by The_Magic_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037817">A Christmas Crowley.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat'>The_Magic_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, minimal swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is invited to go carolling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Crowley.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts">scrapheapchallenge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are wondering where Azzy’s nun-friends came from, they appear in my series “I think We’re Alone Now.” You can find it here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998061</p><p>CW for “I think We’re Alone Now” – there is some MPreg but it does not pop up until near the end of Part II of the series - “And Warlock Makes Three”.</p><p>Dedicated to ScrapHeapChallenge. It's Friend Appreciation Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Omens - A Christmas Crowley.</p><p>Author: The Magic Rat<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale.<br/>Warnings: Naughty nuns.<br/>Word Count: 518</p><p>Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html<br/>Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile</p><p>Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.</p><p>Summary: Crowley is invited to go carolling.</p><p>Author’s notes: If you are wondering where Azzy’s nun-friends came from, they appear in my series “I think We’re Alone Now.” You can find it here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998061</p><p>CW for “I think We’re Alone Now” – there is some MPreg but it does not pop up until near the end of Part II of the series - “And Warlock Makes Three”.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Crowley was gently nudged out of a nap on the couch. Blinking sleepily, he looked up to see Aziraphale, along with a collection of nuns and church ladies. Aziraphale had that huge disturbed grin he got whenever he was about to do something that made Crowley’s life hell. He felt distinctly nervous as he realized all those surrounding him were dressed at the very height of Victorian winter fashion.</p><p>“We’re going carolling!” said Aziraphale, positively insane with glee.</p><p>Oh great Satan, really? “You have fun with that, angel.”</p><p>“Come with us!”</p><p>Crowley slowly sat up and looked his beloved angel in the eye. “Dearest companion, what the fuck am I, exactly?”</p><p>“The world’s most adorable demon?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” admitted Crowley.</p><p>“And demons sing beautifully, do they not?” asked Sister Astrid. “Since music is the Devil’s forte?”</p><p>Oh crap, where was this going?</p><p>“Yes,” admitted Crowley, sounding wary.</p><p>“And…” said Sister Margret, a little timidly, “a demon would not be adverse to singing so well that our group of carollers vastly out-performed the carollers from another priory?”</p><p>Crowley cocked his head, looking around at the group. “Are you fine ladies asking me to help you cheat?”</p><p>“Oh no, not at all!” said Sister Beatrice. “We are merely forming the best possible group of singers. It is perfectly fair and square!”</p><p>“And if it puts that bitch Sister Mary Elanor in her place, so much the better,” said Azalea.</p><p>Oh indeed? So that was the name of the game, was it? Petty revenge? Sounded like fun. Crowley grinned widely. </p><p>“Temptation accomplished. Let me get my coat.”</p><p>Aziraphale plunked an armload of clothes down before Crowley, who stared at them sourly.</p><p>“Those are painfully out of date.”</p><p>“Please, dearest?” pleaded Aziraphale, giving him the biggest, wettest chibi angel eyes he could manage. Crowley glared at him. </p><p>“You and I need to have a conversation about who is supposed to be the manipulative one in this relationship.” He got off the sofa and glowered at Aziraphale. “Me demon. You…not demon.”</p><p>Aziraphale kissed his nose. Crowley sighed heavily, and went to change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>